-Living Spaces Act 567AER-
DEFINITION An Act to take measures against growing homelessness, to grant financial assistance for the construction and provision of housing accommodation and to confer further powers on communal authorities in regards to housing needs. LIVING SPACES ACT 567AER ''Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows: '' CHAPTER 1: Financial assistance for housing. PART 1: ACCOMODATIONS QUALIFYING FOR SUBSIDIES Subsidies from the Department of the Imperial Treasury shall be granted in accordance with the provisions of Chapter 1 of this Act in respect of any new home which is--- *a) provided by a local authority excercising it's power to provide housing. *b) provided by a private entity or housing development corporation acting in pursuance of authorised arrangements made with a local authority. *c) provided by a private entity or housing development corporation which has already made authorised arrangeements with a local authority. *d) provided by a housing association in pursuance of authorised arrangements made with a local authority or the Sub-Department of Housing and Urban Development within the Home Department. (2) Any subsidy payable under this Chapter by the Department of the Treasury shall be paid to the local authority or other entity by whom the housing accomodation was provided, except when the arrangement is authorised to a housing association or development corporation by the local authorities in which case the sum shall be transferred to the local authority and in turn to the respective provider of the housing accomodations. (3) No subsidy shall be paid to a housing association or development corporation in respect to housing provided in pursuance of authorised arrangements if, before the payment is made, the accomodations are not available as a dwelling fit for habitation. PART 2: POWER TO ABOLISH OR REDUCE SUBSIDIES (1) The Home Department may from time to time by order direct that in respect to homes of any description specified in the order, treasury subsidies under this Act:---- *a) shall cease to be paid, or *b) shall be reduced to a specified sum, or *c) shall be paid for a specified reduced period of time. However, before such a decision can be authorised the Secretary shall consult with such associations of local authorities concerned with the matter and with any authority or entity with whom consultation may be desirable in regards to such reduction or termination. PART 3: HOUSING PROVIDED BY LOCAL AUTHORITIES AND OTHER BODIES (1) In respect of each approved home--- *a) provided by a local authority in the course of a town development scheme, or *b) providede by the local authority of an overpopulateed or congested area as part of a comprehensive development scheme. (2) In respect of each approved home--- *a) provided by local authorities for the accomodation of people coming from outside the area of in order to meet the urgent neeeds of industry. *b) provided by a development corporation or housing association in pursuance of authorised arrangements with local authorities or special arrangements with the Home Department. PART 3: SUBSIDIES FOR FLATS AND OTHER SPECIAL DWELLINGS (1) If an approved accommodation is a flat in a block of flats of four or more storeys, the payable sum authorised by the local authorities, the Secretary and the Treasury shall be the amount payable under the foregoing sections of this Act, plus--- *a) in the case of a flat in a four storey block, 80 Fall. *b) in the case of a flat in a five storey block, 140 Fall. *c) in the case of a flat in a six-or-more storeys, 260 Fall and 10 Fall extra for every storey by which the block exceeds 6 storeys. (2) If the Department deems it fit for a housing scheme in pursuance of authorised arrangements with a local authority to developm housing accomodation required for the agricultural population of that district, the payable subsidy by the Treasury shall be the same amount as in the foregoing provisions of this Act plus 90 Fall. PART 4: Advances OF HOUSING ASSOCIATIONS PROVIDING HOUSING FOR LETTING (1) If an association registered in the Industrial and Provident Societies Organisation submit a scheme under which theuy will provide affordable housing accomodation to the Home Department -- the Secretary may in accordance with this Part make advances to the housing association in question. (2) The Secretary may, in accordance with the agreement made by the Department and the housing association in question, seek to meet the whole or any part of the expenditure incurred by the housing association in connection with the scheme, these advances shall:--- *a) be repayable over a period, not exceeding sixty years. *b) carry interest at the rate fixed by the Treasury for loans made to local authorities. (3) Advances under this part shall not together exceed the sum of 40 Million Fall. (4) The housing association granted the payable advance as agreed by the Home Department shall comply to any directions which the Secretary may give to them with respect to the administration of the scheme. (5) Any sums received by the Home Department for the purpose of giving advances to registered housing associations shall be paid back into the Treasury. (6) If the Secretary is satisfied that a housing association have made default in giving effect to the terms of special arrangements made with the Department for the provision of any exchequer subsidy in respect of the homes may reduce the amount of payable funds or outright suspend or discontinue the payment thereof if he deems it just. PART 5: HOUSING STANDARDS AND REGULATIONS (1) The Home Department has the authority to without prejudice to the generality of the foregoing provisions of this Act, regulations in this part shall require the pereson managing the house to ensure the repair, maintenance, cleansing and good order--- *a) of all means of water supply and drainage, *b) of kitchens, bathrooms and water closets in common use, *c) of sinks and wash-basins *d) of common staircases, halls, corridors and passages, *e) of outbuildings, yards and gardens, *f) of disposal arrangemeents for litter from the house, *g) of natural and artificial lightning, *h) of adequate ventilation systems. (2) If in the opinion of the local authority the condition of a dwelling is defective in consequence of neglect to comply with standards corresponding to the requirements imposed by the regulations, the local authority may serve on the person managing the house a notice specifying the necessary measures as outlined by the local authority. (3) A notice under this part shall require the execution of the works and repairs within such a period, being not less than twenty-one days from the giving of the notice -- a period which may be extended by written permission from the local authority. PART 6: PROVISIONS TO REDUCE OVERCROWDING IN HOUSES (1) A local authority may fix as a lmit for the house what is in their opinion the highest number of individuals who should live in the house in it's existing condition. (2) Not less than a week before giving a direction under this part, the local authority shall:--- *a) serve the owner and any lessee of the house with a notice of the intention to give said direction, and *b) post such a notice in some position in the house where it is accessible for those living in the house such as the front door. (3) The local authority may from time to time give a notice to the occupier of a house or part of a house subject to the provisions of this Act a notice requiring him to give a written statement on all or any of the following particulars to the authorities, that is to say:--- *a) the number of individuals living in the house. *b) the number of families living or households to which those individuals belong. *c) the names of those individuals. *d) the rooms used by those individuals and families. CHAPTER 2: Punishment for offences under this Act PART 7: OFFENCES UNDER THIS ACT (1) A person committing an offence under this act, such as with the specified failure to comply with regulations, standards or directions made by the Secretary or the local authorities shall be liable on summary conviction--- *a) whereas he has not previously been convicted of an offence under that category, to a fine not exceeding 250 Fall, and *b) where he has previously been convicted of an offence under thatt category, to imprisonment for a term not exceeding three months or to a fine not exceeding 1000 Fall, or to both. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations